


Warrior relationship one shots

by Vividabh



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Uhm, Warrior Cats, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividabh/pseuds/Vividabh
Summary: Lol I have writers block so here are some prompts for some warrior cat ships
Relationships: Too many to count lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Rfbdzbmkj

Hi! I’m here to write some warriors relationship things because I have nothing better to do.

Also this might never be written in who knows.


	2. Silverstream and Graystripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graystripe and Silverstream

Everything hurt.

It hurt so bad Graystripe didn’t even flinch at Speckletail’s hissing about his half clan kits.

Silverstream.

He missed her so much.

Graystripe thought about what there life could of been in his nest.

They could of been happy.

He closed his eyes.

“Graystripe.” 

A warm voice rang softly in his ear.

Opening his tried eyes Graystipe saw her.

Silverstream.

“Don’t worry my love.” She whispered “We’ll be ok.”

His eyes opened.

He was in the warriors den.

And he couldn’t be happier.


	3. Bluestar and Oakheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluestar and Oakheart

Water rushed around Bluestar

She tried to move but her paws hurt

She was dying 

A familiar sent was in the water 

She knew that smell 

She knew it very well

“Oakheart?” Bluestar called

Her voice was muffled by water 

He chest seized up 

Pain shot through her

Something was coming toward her

A cat

Not just any cat

It was Oakheart

“Come.” He murmured 

He pressed his muzzle against hers

“Time to come with me.” He whispered 

“But-“ 

Bluestar’s voice was clearer than before 

Her chest didn’t hurt and she felt stronger

“Fireheart is ok, Mistyfoot and Stonefur are ok.”

And then her closed her eyes 

and let Oakheart lead the way


	4. Sandstorm and Firestar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar and Sandstorm

“No.” 

Sandstorm pelted over to Firestar’s body 

His breathing was shallow

Brambleclaw his deputy sat next to him 

Crying

Sandstorm wanted to cry too

Firestar open his eyes 

“Don’t leave me.” Sandstorm whispered into his ear

“I have no choice.” He said

“What about Leafpool and Squirrelflight-“

“Don’t worry.” Firestar breathed

“Im right here and I’m not gone forever.”

Sandstorm looked at him 

His ginger fur a mess

Cuts littered his once sleek pelt

Sandstorm had to look away

She didn’t want to see him like this 

“Sandstorm.” He murmured 

“I’m right here.” She said tears slowly falling from her face

“It’s time for me to go.” 

“No!” Sandstorm wailed 

She collapsed into Firestar’s fur 

“No....”


	5. Leafpool and Crowfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool and Crowfeather

Leafpool’s heart ached 

It always did now

After she left Crowfeather to help her clan

She knew what she was doing

She had to help them

But it had a price

Crowfeather was that price

Leafpool wondered what it would of been like if she and Crowfeather had left together for good.

She knew she couldn’t live in a lie

She wanted to be with Crowfeather 

That was the truth

Leafpool knew she couldn’t abandon her clan

That was the other truth

But sometimes the truth is what helps cats 

It helps them learn 

Leafpool learned that she couldn’t have her heart in two places

But she never regretted being with Crowfeather 

She still loved him

But she could never say it

In a different life they could of been together 

But not in this one

That’s what kept her going

One day in a different life a different world she could be happy with Crowfeather 

Until then she would focus on her clan

And wait for the day she’d tell him she loved him


	6. Ravenpaw and Barley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley and Ravenpaw

Barley looked up at the stars 

It was something he did all the time now

Since Ravenpaw died and the fight with rouges over Skyclan territory 

He hoped his mate could see him

He wanted to tell Ravenpaw how much he loved him

Barley couldn’t forget Ravenpaw

Barley couldn’t leave him behind

Ravenpaw was his whole world

Leafstar had offered him a place in Skyclan

But he wanted to return to the Barn 

Where it smelled of Ravenpaw still

Like he was still here 

Barley had waited even though he knew nobody would come

A false hope that one day Ravenpaw would bound out of the dusty yellow fields 

And curl up beside Barley and tell him he was tired 

And sleep 

Barley would always tease him about it 

Telling Ravenpaw how he was lazy

Now all he wanted was to curl up next to him

And sleep


	7. Whitewing and Birchfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birchfall and Whitewing

Whitewing watched her kits 

Dovekit and Ivykit

Joy swelled in her chest 

She couldn’t be happier

“Birchfall!” Squeaked Ivykit

Birchfall was her kits father

Her mate

Birchfall trotted up to the kits and nuzzled both of them

Then he gave them a moss-ball and started to walk toward Whitewing 

He smiled 

“Are you hungry?” He asked

“No, I’m fine.”

“Alright.” He settled beside her and softly began to groom Whitewing 

This is how Whitewing wanted it to be forever 

With Birchfall by her side 

To help her raise Dovekit and Ivykit

She would be ok


	8. Sorreltail and Brackenfur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brackenfur and Sorreltail

Sorreltail watched

Brackenfur had is nose buried in her fur

He was crying

She wished she could go down there and tell him

That she was right here

She would watch over Lilykit and Seedkit 

They would become fine warriors

Like Brackenfur 

He would recover 

“...”

“He knows that your safe with us.” 

Firestar

He died as well 

From his wounds from the battle 

With the Dark Forest

“He seems heartbroken.” Sorreltail whispered 

A beat of silence 

“He is, but Brackenfur is a strong warrior.”

“Heartbreak is a strong wound.” 

“I know.” Firestar murmured 

“I hope he knows that I love him.”

“He would never doubt it for a second.”

Sorreltail watched as Brackenfur pushed his nose deeper into her fur


	9. Moonflower and Stormtail

Moonflower sighed resting her chin on her paws. Goosefeather had reacted terribly to the news of her expecting kits. She was almost ready to kit but the wound still stung.

Stormtail said he would get over it soon.

Moonflower wanted her brother to be happy for once. She wanted him to be apart of her kits life. 

“Still sad about Goosefeather?” Stormtail padded in the den dragging a robin with him.

“Yes, I hope he’ll come around soon.”

Stormtail licked her cheek. “It’ll be ok.”


	10. Ivypool and Fernsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernsong and Ivypool

Ivypool tried to settle down in a comfortable way

It was impossible 

Her belly, swollen with kits, was in her way

The nursery was quiet only daisy curled in the corner and Blossomfall with her kits who were only a few days away from becoming apprentices

Ivypool sighed and heaved herself up

Shimming out of the nursery she sat outside and gazed at the stars

A rustle

“Are you ok?” 

Fernsong

Her mate

She turned 

“I’m fine, just can’t sleep.”

“I’ll stay with you if you’d like.” 

His long silky fur pressed against hers

She could hear his steady heartbeat

She hoped dovewing was ok

Gazing up, her eyes landed on silverpelt

Was dovewing up there?

“You’re thinking about dovewing, aren’t you?”

Fernsong’s gentle voice whispered 

“I hope she’s ok.” 

Ivypool looked at Fernsong 

Her eyes betrayed her

Fernsong pressed his muzzle against hers

Ivypool was sure dovewing would be ok


End file.
